7_pieces_of_8_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Neni
Dark Neni Class Types Rogue Types The Shadow Name:Basic Ability:Intangibility Trigger: Mana release. Mana Usage: 10 Limitation: Can't faze though Neni. Time Limit: Active Cooldown: N/A Recoil/after effects: Will get stuck if ability ceases while inside matter. Damage:N/A Defense:N/A Other effects/changes: -3 luck Description: User is able to move through object and ignore most physical objects in their way. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name:Basic Ability: Shadow Mimicry. Trigger: Passive Mana Usage:Mutation Limitation: Must have at least 1 mana. Time Limit:Active Cooldown:N/A Recoil/after effects:N/A Damage:N/A Defense:N/A Other effects/changes: Can add intangibility. Description: Power to transform into or have a body made up of shadows. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Basic Ability: Pain Suppression Trigger:Passive Mana Usage:N/A Limitation:N/A Time Limit:N/A Cooldown:N/A Recoil/after effects: (Will make others rage quit.) Damage:N/A Defense:N/A Other effects/changes: Immune to all forms of torture. Description: A passive ability to suppress all pain and laugh in the face of damage. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Shadow Camouflage Trigger: Stepping into a shadow. Mana Usage: None with shadow mimicry. 3 without it. Limitation:Must have at least 5 in stealth.Unable to become entirely invisible. Remain hidden only as long as the shadow is there. Time Limit:N/A Cooldown:N/A Recoil/after effects:If light hits the shadow you are hiding in you become visible (Duh.) Damage: Defense: Other effects/changes: Description:The user is able to become undetectable as long as they are in darkness or shadow. ________________________________________________________________________ Name: Shadow Mimicry: Size manipulation. Trigger: Increasing or decreasing bone structure. Mana Usage:20 Limitation:If shrinking all stats are halved. Must have shadow mimicry. Time Limit:4 post rotations. Cooldown:3 posts after it has worn off. Recoil/after effects: Must have at least 1 mana to return to normal size. Damage:Double if increase in size. Halved if decreased. Defense:Doubled if increase in size. Halved if decreased. Other effects/changes:N/A Description: The ability to change the size of one's self or others while sustaining body proportions. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Shadow Mimicry: Condensed Stealth Trigger: Laying flat against a surface. Mana Usage:15 Limitation: IN some cases changing from one form to the other will cause lag and distort your body. Time Limit:4 post rotations. Cooldown:3 posts. Recoil/after effects: Reforming after 4 post rotations causes distortions. Damage:N/A Defense:N/A Other effects/changes:N/A Description: The ability to condense and flatten one's self into a 2-D form that can slither between cracks and under doors. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name:Shadow Metal Manipulation Trigger: Mana Release Mana Usage:25 Limitation:Cannot use against divine Neni. Time Limit:N/A Cooldown:N/A Recoil/after effects:N/A Damage:+35 Defense:+35 Other effects/changes:N/A Description: The power to manipulate shadows into metal. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Shadow Armor Trigger:Make contact with shadow. Mana Usage:25 Limitation:Armor can be dissipated with highly concentrated light. Time Limit:5 post rotations. Cooldown:2 Post rotations. Recoil/after effects:N/A Damage:+15 Defense:+45 Other effects/changes:N/A Description:The user can form armor around their body or a shape it from darkness/shadow for protection and physical boost, often including creation of tendrils to strike their opponents. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Shadow Ball Projection Trigger: Holding hand out and facing palm upwards. Mana Usage:15 per ball Limitation: Must be at least level 15 to use. Time Limit:N/A Cooldown:N/A Recoil/after effects: If reflected it causes double damage. Damage:+15 Defense:+15 upon blocking. Other effects/changes:N/A Description: The power to create and project spears of darkness neni with varying size and power. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name:Shadow Slice Trigger: Swiping. Mana Usage:10 Limitation:N/A Time Limit:Last for one post. Cooldown:N/A Recoil/after effects:N/A Damage:+15 strength Defense:N/A Other effects/changes:N/A Description: A quick slice using shadows to cut opponents using hands. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Solider Types Azarath Name:Basic Ability: Tele-shadow Trigger: N/A Mana Usage:N/A Limitation:N/A Time Limit:N/A Cooldown:N/A Recoil/after effects:N/A Damage:N/A Defense:N/A Other effects/changes:N/A Description: The ability to direct neni force using the manipulation of force and shadow neni. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Shadow slicing Trigger: Swiping with hands. Mana Usage:10 Limitation: N/A Time Limit: N/A Cooldown: N/A Recoil/after effects: N/A Damage: +15 Defense: N/A Other effects/changes: N/A Description:Uses shadows to slice through opponents with your bare hands. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Shadow Explosive Trigger: Raise both hands out with palms up. Mana Usage: Per damage increased Limitation: N/A Time Limit: Explodes with in moments of next post. Cooldown: 2 posts. Recoil/after effects: Damage: Per Mana increased Defense:N/A Other effects/changes:N/A Description: Creates a large explosive out of shadows that deals the exact amount of damage per mana used in the attack. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Dark Infusion Trigger: Physical contact with weapon or ammunition. Mana Usage: 1 mana per damage of weapon/Projectile. Limitation:N/A Time Limit: 2 post rotations. Cooldown: 2 posts. Recoil/after effects: N/A Damage: +per mana increase Defense: N/A Other effects/changes: N/A Description:Releases dark neni when infused with weapon. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Wave Emission Trigger:Swiping Mana Usage:50 Limitation:Can only reflect Bullets,projectiles,and people. Time Limit:N/A Cooldown:5 posts Recoil/after effects:If reflected does same damage to yourself. Damage:50 Defense:N/A Other effects/changes: N/A Description:Sends out a wave of reflecting dark neni to push back projectiles,bullets, and people. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Projecting Objects Trigger: Focusing neni over an object with hands Mana Usage: 5 Medium Objects use double mana, Large Triple. Limitation: Can not use against "Unwilling" object. (If someone is holding onto it in anyway) Time Limit: N/A Cooldown: 1 post Recoil/after effects: N/A Damage: Small Objects: 5 ][ Medium Objects: 15][ Large objects: 25] Defense: Same as Damage if used that way. Other effects/changes: N/A Description Being able to Throw an object from far distances to far distances. _____________________________________________________________________________________ * Name: Shadow Armor * Trigger:Make contact with shadow. * Mana Usage:25 * Limitation:Armor can be dissipated with highly concentrated light. * Time Limit:5 post rotations. * Cooldown:2 Post rotations. * Recoil/after effects:N/A * Damage:+15 * Defense:+45 * Other effects/changes:N/A * Description:The user can form armor around their body or a shape it from darkness/shadow for protection and physical boost, often including creation of tendrils to strike their opponents. ________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Shadow Pulse Jump Trigger:Squatting then jumping. Mana Usage: 1 mana per foot of distance gained from jump. Limitation: Has a minimum of five feet of distance. Time Limit:N/A Cooldown: 1 Turn rotation Recoil/after effects:Upon landing the spell will activate again without using additional mana to soften your fall and create another knock back area of 5 feet. Damage:N/A Defense:N/A Other effects/changes: Enemies within 5 feet of you will be knocked back by the force of your jump but does no direct damage. Can use the ability once more while in mid air. Description:A powerful pulse that sends you flying upward or forward great distances. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Spontaneous Combustion Trigger: Fetal Position. Mana Usage:50 Limitation: Must be level 50, Must have more than 10 health to use. Time Limit:N/A Cooldown: 20 post rotations Recoil/after effects:Brings your health points down to 10. Damage: 1D100 Defense:N/A Other effects/changes:N/A Description: Causes a huge explosion in a large area around you dealing large amounts of damage. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name:Shadow Mine Trigger: Crouch and touch the ground. Mana Usage:10 Limitation:Can only have a max of 3 mines active at once. Time Limit:N/A Cooldown: 5 post rotations. Recoil/after effects:N/A Damage: 1D20 Defense:N/A Other effects/changes: Description: Place an invisible mine that when activated does direct damage and knocks the opponent up into the air with massive force. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Support Types Boomer Name: Big Boned Trigger: Active Mana Usage:N/A Limitation: Increases either damage or defense. Can only switch active ability before combat starts. Time Limit:N/A Cooldown:N/A Recoil/after effects: Decreases speed by 5 Damage:+20 Defense:+20 Other effects/changes:N/A Description: At the cost of 5 speed. Increases either damage or defense by 20. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Honorable Wounds Trigger: Self damage. Mana Usage:N/A Limitation:N/A Time Limit:N/A Cooldown:N/A Recoil/after effects: You take 1 damage for every 5 heath restored to all allies around you. Damage:N/A Defense:N/A Other effects/changes:N/A Description:By doing self damage you heal teammates around you in exchange. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name:Big Boned: Meat Shield Trigger: Puffing your chest out or showing your chest. Mana Usage:10 Limitation:N/A Time Limit:Lasts for 1 post rotation. Cooldown:5 Post rotations. Recoil/after effects:N/A Damage:N/A Defense:N/A Other effects/changes: Turns damage taken into health gained. Your Character will be at least mildly obese. Description: Sacrificing your body you are rewarded with a large health boost based on damage taken. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Protective Leap Trigger:Jumping in the direction of an ally. Mana Usage:N/A Limitation:N/A Time Limit:N/A Cooldown: 1 post rotation. Recoil/after effects:N/A Damage:N/A Defense: Other effects/changes:Gain 1 move per post upon meeting with an ally or enemy. Description: Rapidly dashes to an ally or enemy and gain an extra move on that turn. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: War Cry Trigger: A loud war cry of your choosing. Mana Usage:10 Limitation:N/A Time Limit:N/A Cooldown:2 post rotations. Recoil/after effects: Decreases your damage by 1 point for every durability point you add to the armor. Damage:N/A Defense: + 1 per damage sacrificed. Other effects/changes: Damage reduction disappears after armor is destroyed. Description: Shields all allies around you in exchange for your personal damage sacrifice. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Smog Trigger: Cough and then spit a large ball at the center of the area of effect. Mana Usage:50 Limitation:Must be level 20 or higher to use. Time Limit: Blind lasts for 5 post rotations, Damage transfer lasts for 3 post rotations. Cooldown:Once a day. Recoil/after effects: Able to cast ability on yourself. Damage:N/A Defense:N/A Other effects/changes:N/A Description: Temporarily decreases the accuracy of everyone in an area of effect to 0 and transfers all damage taken from everyone to them. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Gore Barrage Trigger: Take Damage Mana Usage:30 Limitation:N/A Time Limit: Lasts until you stop taking damage after your turn has commenced. Cooldown:5 post rotations. Recoil/after effects: Cannot Dodge for 1 post rotation after activation. Damage:1 damage for every 1 damage taken. Defense:N/A Other effects/changes:Heals for 50% of damage done after spell has finished. Description: By taking damage you store all damage taken as stored damage and evenly distribute it to all enemies in the area. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Cosmic Frost Trigger: Neni release Mana Usage:60 Limitation:Can only use once a day. Must be level 70 to use. Time Limit: Stun lasts for 1 post rotation per person caught in area of effect. Cooldown:1 day Recoil/after effects:N/A Damage:10 per post rotation. Defense:N/A Other effects/changes: Ability will be cut short if user dies. Turns damage done into heath that is evenly distributed to your allies. Description:Freezes all opponents trapped inside a large dome that saps health from each person based on how many post rotations they are caught for the heals your allies evenly based on damage done. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Blood Sacrifice Trigger: Self Harm Mana Usage:N/A Limitation:N/A Time Limit:N/A Cooldown:N/A Recoil/after effects:Does 1 damage for every 1 mana gained. Damage:N/A Defense:N/A Other effects/changes:N/A Description: Exchanges blood for mana. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Trigger: Mana Usage: Limitation: Time Limit: Cooldown: Recoil/after effects: Damage: Defense: Other effects/changes: Description _____________________________________________________________________________________ Transporter Name:Transport Trigger: Clench your hand close to what you wish to transport. And open your hand at where you are transporting it to release it. Mana Usage:5 for small objects 15 for medium objects 20 for large objects.(Medium is human sized.) Limitation:Cannot Transport yourself. Time Limit:N/A Cooldown:1 post rotation. Recoil/after effects:N/A Damage:N/A Defense:N/A Other effects/changes:N/A Description: Instantly transports anything of your choosing to anywhere. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name:Basic Ability:Self Transportation Trigger: Neni Release to destination. Mana Usage:5 Limitation:N/A Time Limit:N/A Cooldown:N/A Recoil/after effects: Could be unsuccessful if under level 10.(Roll 1D10) Damage:N/A Defense:N/A Other effects/changes:N/A Description: Instantly transports yourself to anywhere. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Transwitch Trigger: Neni Release Mana Usage:10 Limitation:N/A Time Limit:N/A Cooldown:1 post rotation. Recoil/after effects:N/A Damage:N/A Defense:N/A Other effects/changes:N/A Description: Instantly swaps places with anything or anyone within eyesight range. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name:Transport: Multiplying Transport. Trigger: Clench your hand close to what you wish to transport. And open your hand at where you are transporting it to release it. Mana Usage: 5 for small 15 for medium 20 for large 5 for each copy made.(Medium is human sized.) Limitation:N/A Time Limit: Replications last for 1 post rotation. Cooldown:3 post rotations. Recoil/after effects:N/A Damage:N/A Defense:N/A Other effects/changes: Description: Instantly transports anything and replicates it into stiff shadows that replicate the density of the item. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Trigger: Mana Usage: Limitation: Time Limit: Cooldown: Recoil/after effects: Damage: Defense: Other effects/changes: Description _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Trigger: Mana Usage: Limitation: Time Limit: Cooldown: Recoil/after effects: Damage: Defense: Other effects/changes: Description _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Trigger: Mana Usage: Limitation: Time Limit: Cooldown: Recoil/after effects: Damage: Defense: Other effects/changes: Description ____________________________________________________________________________ Name: Trigger: Mana Usage: Limitation: Time Limit: Cooldown: Recoil/after effects: Damage: Defense: Other effects/changes: Description _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Trigger: Mana Usage: Limitation: Time Limit: Cooldown: Recoil/after effects: Damage: Defense: Other effects/changes: Description _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Trigger: Mana Usage: Limitation: Time Limit: Cooldown: Recoil/after effects: Damage: Defense: Other effects/changes: Description _____________________________________________________________________________________ Juggernaut Types Dark Knight Name: Depression Trigger: Neni release into weapon. Mana Usage:1 mana per strike landed. 5 mana to deactivate spell after damage has been done. Limitation:N/A Time Limit:N/A Cooldown: 3 post rotations. Recoil/after effects: Spell can be used on yourself. Damage:5 damage per strike landed when spell is activated. Defense:N/A Other effects/changes:Leaves a shadowy mark in the wound of your opponent preventing them from healing that wound. Description:At the cost of small amounts of mana your attacks leave a shadowy wedge in the wounds to keep them from being healed. Can deactivate the ability to cause the wounds to widen and double the permanent damage turning it into regular damage. ____________________________________________________________________________ Name: Empathy Trigger: Taking damage Mana Usage:15 per shadow taken. Limitation:Cannot walk while active. Time Limit:N/A Cooldown:5 post rotations Recoil/after effects:N/A Damage:1 damage done for every 1 damage taken. Defense: Infinite Other effects/changes: All damage taken is transferred to hosts. Description:Steals the shadow of all opponents in range and uses it as armor and turning those opponents into hosts,Making you invincible and dealing all damage taken to the hosts until they die or the spell is deactivated at the cost of all movement. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Anger Trigger: Let out a grunt of irritation. Mana Usage:N/A Limitation:Cannot deactivate spell for 3 post rotations after activation. Time Limit:N/A Cooldown: 3 post rotations after activation. Recoil/after effects:Costs 1 heath per hit landed. Damage: +10 for every hit landed. Defense:N/A Other effects/changes:N/A Description: Mixes your blood with your enemies' to increase your overall damage per hit. Activate again to return your weapon to its original glory and regain 100 heath points per kill earned when spell was active. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Disgust Trigger: Vomitting Mana Usage:N/A Limitation:N/A Time Limit:N/A Cooldown:1 post rotation Recoil/after effects:After puking cannot cast any abilities for that turn. Damage:N/A Defense:N/A Other effects/changes: Deactivates de-buffs and active spells. Description: Ejects bad chemicals and mana from your body,clearing it of all ailments. ____________________________________________________________________________ Name: Sloth Trigger: Yawning Mana Usage:N/A Limitation:N/A Time Limit:N/A Cooldown:3 post rotations. Recoil/after effects: Cannot dodge,block, or walk while active. Damage:N/A Defense:N/A Other effects/changes: +20 heath per post that goes by. Description: By reducing movement your muscles regenerate rapidly. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Vengeful Trigger: Taking damage Mana Usage:N/A Limitation:N/A Time Limit:1 attack. Cooldown:3 post rotations Recoil/after effects:N/A Damage:+1 for every 1 damage taken. Defense:N/A Other effects/changes: Description: After taking damage ensures that your vengeful strike is more powerful. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name:Basic Ability:Selfishness Trigger:Taking Damage Mana Usage:N/A Limitation:N/A Time Limit:N/A Cooldown:5 post rotations. Recoil/after effects: Forces you to take full damage of the attack. Damage:N/A Defense:N/A Other effects/changes: Forcefully takes the weapon used against you regardless of weapon type. Description:By taking full damage from an attack you can take the weapon away and use it yourself gaining all stat boosts and abilities with it. ____________________________________________________________________________ Name: Terrorism Trigger:Dealing Damage Mana Usage:30 upon activation of ability. Limitation:Must be level 30 or higher to use. Time Limit:N/A Cooldown: Once per day. Recoil/after effects:N/A Damage:N/A Defense:N/A Other effects/changes: Description: After doing damage 20 times allows you to permanently deactivate one of your opponent's abilities of your choice. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Trigger: Mana Usage: Limitation: Time Limit: Cooldown: Recoil/after effects: Damage: Defense: Other effects/changes: Description: _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Trigger: Mana Usage: Limitation: Time Limit: Cooldown: Recoil/after effects: Damage: Defense: Other effects/changes: Description _____________________________________________________________________________________ Ranger Types Sniper Name: Collateral damage Trigger: Shooting through opponent at shadow or vice versa. Mana Usage:10 Limitation: Is easily avoided with luck. Time Limit:1 post Cooldown:1 post Recoil/after effects:N/A Damage: x2 of original Defense:N/A Other effects/changes:N/A Description:Doubles damage when your bullet hits both your opponent and his/her shadow in one shot. ____________________________________________________________________________ Name:Shadow Metal Manipulation Trigger: Mana Release Mana Usage:25 Limitation:Cannot use against divine Neni. Time Limit:N/A Cooldown:N/A Recoil/after effects:N/A Damage:+15 Defense:+15 Other effects/changes:N/A Description: The power to manipulate shadows into metal. __________________________________________________________________________________ Name:Shadow metal:Ammunition Trigger: Loading you weapon with a shadow. Mana Usage:25 Limitation:N/A Time Limit:Until ammo is used. Cooldown: 3 post rotations Recoil/after effects:N/A Damage:+15 Defense:N/A Other effects/changes:N/A Description: Replenishes all used ammo with new shadow ammo that has a small damage boost. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name:Shadow Metal:Ammunition Spark Trigger:Using Shadow Ammunition Mana Usage:10 Limitation:Must hit target to take effect. Time Limit:N/A Cooldown:N/A Recoil/after effects:N/A Damage:N/A Defense:N/A Other effects/changes:N/A Description:Shadow rounds burst on impact into tentacle-like appendages that hold and restrain the target. Tentacles can be manipulated at will by the user. ____________________________________________________________________________ Name: Scatter Shot Trigger:Firing shadow rounds. Mana Usage:5 Limitation: Gives rounds damage spread. Time Limit:N/A Cooldown:N/A Recoil/after effects:N/A Damage: Divided by number of shots. Defense:N/A Other effects/changes:N/A Description:Splits shadow rounds into fragments that cannot be fully dodged evaded completely. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Reflection Trigger: Neni Release into bullet. Mana Usage:10 Limitation:N/A Time Limit:N/A Cooldown:N/A Recoil/after effects:N/A Damage:N/A Defense:N/A Other effects/changes:N/A Description:Duplicates bullet allowing you to fire two rounds per shot. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name:Channeled attack Trigger:Neni Molding Mana Usage:20 Limitation:N/A Time Limit:N/A Cooldown:2 post rotations Recoil/after effects:N/A Damage:N/A Defense:N/A Other effects/changes:N/A Description:Transports attacks though a medium directly to any location. ____________________________________________________________________________ Name:Basic Ability:Hand Blast (Bitch slap.) Trigger:Releasing Neni from hands. Mana Usage:5 Limitation:N/A Time Limit:N/A Cooldown:N/A Recoil/after effects:N/A Damage:+5 Defense:N/A Other effects/changes:Can be upgraded. Description:Releases dark neni form hands. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name:Missile Generation (Magic Missile Muthafuka.) Trigger:Raising hands up and releasing neni. Mana Usage:45 Limitation:N/A Time Limit:Lasts 2 post rotations. Cooldown: 1 day Recoil/after effects:Can do splash damage on yourself. Damage:50 per person Defense:N/A Other effects/changes:Effects all players in an immediate area. Description: Creates a missile that explodes on impact in a small area doing splash damage. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Omidirectional Waves Trigger: Releasing neni from person or object. Mana Usage:25 Limitation:N/A Time Limit:1 post Cooldown:3 post rotations Recoil/after effects: Can effect you if too close.(Object.) Damage:25 Defense:N/A Other effects/changes:Knocks back opponents. Description:Releases waves of darkness from designated person or object dealing damage and knocking nearby enemies back. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Creator/Crafter Types Shadow creator Name:Basic Ability:Shadow Creation Trigger:Neni Release to surface Mana Usage:3 Limitation:Shadows must be cast on a surface. Time Limit:N/A Cooldown:N/A Recoil/after effects:N/A Damage:N/A Defense:N/A Other effects/changes:N/A Description: Creates 3D shadows on 2D surfaces. ____________________________________________________________________________ Name:Shadow Creation:Toon time Trigger: Covering objects entirely with shadows. Mana Usage:Small objects 5,medium objects 10,large objects 20 Limitation:N/A Time Limit:N/A Cooldown:N/A Recoil/after effects:N/A Damage:N/A (Decided by judge.) Defense:N/A Other effects/changes:N/A Description: Manipulates objects covered in shadows. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name:Shadow Physiology Trigger:Making contact with yourself. Mana Usage:15 Limitation:May be physically harmed by light neni (Light neni does double damage) Time Limit:3 post rotations. Cooldown:N/A Recoil/after effects:N/A Damage:N/A Defense:N/A Other effects/changes:Extend outward to become a larger shadow, blend into shadows completely, or even teleport through them. Description:The user can turn into an actual shadow that they can manipulate. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Trigger: Making contact with your opponent. Mana Usage:75 Limitation: Success rate is determined by 1D4. Time Limit:1 post. Cooldown:1 day Recoil/after effects:N/A Damage:N/A Defense:N/A Other effects/changes:Completely alters opponent. Description:Changes opponent into a 2D shadow that can be fully manipulated by user. ____________________________________________________________________________ Name:Basic ability:Shadow Crafting Trigger:Neni Release Mana Usage:5 Limitation:N/A Time Limit:N/A Cooldown:N/A Recoil/after effects:N/A Damage:N/A Defense:N/A Other effects/changes:N/A Description:User is able to mold static 3D shapes from shadows. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Deceptive Darkness Trigger:Neni Molding Mana Usage:15 Limitation:N/A Time Limit:N/A Cooldown:N/A Recoil/after effects:N/A Damage:N/A Defense:N/A Other effects/changes: Description:Summoning shadows with the appearance of living things. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Surface Spears Trigger:Neni Molding Mana Usage:10 Limitation:Max of 5 spears. Time Limit:2 post rotations Cooldown:2 post rotations Recoil/after effects:N/A Damage:15 Defense:N/A Other effects/changes:Spears can be manipulated and morphed. Description:Rises multiple shadow spears form the ground that can be manipulated at will by user. ________________________________________________________________________ Name:Weapon Creation Trigger:Neni molding Mana Usage:5 per post rotation weapon is active. Limitation:N/A Time Limit:Max 10 post rotations. Cooldown:2 post rotations. Recoil/after effects: Damage:+40 Defense:+25 Other effects/changes:N/A Description:Creating unrealistic nearly cartoon-like weapons. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name:Elephant dance Trigger:Neni release Mana Usage:50 Limitation:N/A Time Limit:Lasts for 5 post rotations. Cooldown:4 post rotations. Recoil/after effects:N/A Damage:N/A Defense:N/A Other effects/changes:N/A Description:Creates insane hallucinations by switching from 2D to 3D shadows. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Trigger: Mana Usage: Limitation: Time Limit: Cooldown: Recoil/after effects: Damage: Defense: Other effects/changes: Description _____________________________________________________________________________________